Life with the host club 2
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: Let's follow Lauren/Leo and the host club through some new events that go off after the Life of the Host Club, with Lauren being pregnant, Kai and Kaoru dating and many other new comers. Paths must be chosen but which will Lauren/Leo the Host Club chose.


Chapter 1: New term

Lauren's pov:

It was a nice spring morning, where the cherry blossoms bloomed outside my bedroom window, the birds singing and the house in complete silent with everyone still fast a sleep, I was about to join the peaceful sleep, when an arm snaked around my waist, I moved my head to look over my shoulder but someone's chin beat me and then whispered "Morning, lovely" "Morning Hikaru" I said back with a smile and then turned over to face him.

He smiled back at me and closed my eyes to fall a sleep, then he said "Want to miss school today?" then kissed my forehead, I giggled at the feeling of him kissed my head and said "No" so I sat up in bed and smiled down at him, he was pulling a sad face at me which made me want to laugh but I didn't, "Why not?" he said placing a hand on my stomach to rub it and then kissed it before he sat up next to me.

"Because we find out about our exams and I can't miss that information since I'm an honour student at the school just like Haruhi" I said turning to get out of bed and to get my uniform to change, Hikaru just sat there sulking about not have a day in bed but I didn't care really so I just headed out the bedroom door and said "I'm going to take a shower, you go and wake Megan and the others up."

Once out of the shower, I had breakfast the Megan had made and then waited for Hikaru to get ready for school, Kyla waked by me towards the living room doors she didn't look well so she wasn't going to school, Megan was sitting on the chair next to me in the hallway waiting, Cori was also getting ready for school and Natalie was running about with papers in one hand and keys in the other, it was very entertaining while waiting.

Eventually Hikaru decided to come down the stair with Cori following close behind, she was smiling for some reason, "What you smiling at?" I said looking at Cori and then to Megan she just shrugged and then got up to walk over to the front door, "Hikaru said that I could go to his after school" she said while holding a spare bag out in front of her.

"Why?" I asked looking at Hikaru, "She wants me to help her with her homework" he said walking up to me and taking my school bag, I just look over his shoulders to Cori who is still standing at the bottom of the stairs then said "You help her with homework, that would be a first" with a chuckle to my tone, "I can help you with your if you like" he said while wrapping his arm around me.

"No thank you, I'm going to spend time with Kai and Kaoru tonight" I said unwrapping myself from his hold and walked up to Cori, but as I unwrapped myself Hikaru gave me a glare and walked towards the door and out of it, "So is it ok, for me to go then" Cori asked looking towards the door "I'll think about it" I said with a chuckle in my voice.

Cori looked to me and then to the ground, looking upset that she wouldn't be getting any help with her homework, I shook my head and the said "Yes, you can come. So come to the 3rd music room and meet us there, all right" with that said Cori nodded and I went to catch up with Hikaru and Megan.

I got outside and saw Hikaru standing next to the limo, "You ready?" he said looking all board "Yes coming" I said walking down the steps and into the limo where I saw Megan at the far end away from me and Hikaru.

It was fifteen minutes since we left the house, when we suddenly stopped "Why have we stopped? Surely we can't be there yet?" I asked looking at Hikaru who rolled his window down and popped his head out to see that we was in traffic.

"Great, first day of school and we get stuck in traffic" Megan said folding her arms, "How is this your first day of school? Didn't you start when everyone else did?" Hikaru asked looking over at Megan and wrapped his arms around me shoulders, "No and it's none of your business" Megan said looking out of the window even thou they was blacked out.

"I'll ring Haruhi" I said getting ignoring the awkward silence between my sister and faience, "Don't bother, Kaoru will cover for us, trust me" Hikaru said looking towards me and then placing a kiss on the crook of my neck, "But Tamaki wants us to be there early today " I try to say but Hikaru was not listening at all for he was to busy kissing me on my neck, "He'll have to wait" Hikaru said pulling away slightly with a smile and then went back to continue kissing me.

My sister coughed to get him to stop, he did for he looked over at her and she said "If you don't mind that is my sister and I don't fancy you making out in front of me, so save it" "How about don't look" Hikaru said before turning towards and says "Now, what about that morning kiss," I look over at my sister and winked at her and then said "Not getting one" this made my sister laugh a bit.

"Oh, who says I'm not" as Hikaru said that he placed one hand next to me and one on my face, then I felt the baby kick and made my twitch a little, then said "He says your not" I laughed at Hikaru's expression when I said that and I could hear my sister laughing in the background as well, Hikaru looked down at my stomach and said "Well that's going to be a problem" which made me and my sister stop laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head in confusion, "I mean people aka the girls are going to ask about this" he said while placing a hand on my stomach and rubbing it, I place a hand over his and said "Don't worry about it, I'll Just tell them that I had a big mount of food and gained some weight" "Be careful with what you say, ok Lauren" Megan said from the other side of the limo, I looked towards Hikaru and he just nodded to agree with what my sister just said.

"I will" I said while putting my thumb up at my sister and then leaned in to give Hikaru a kiss and then said "Good morning, handsome" with the Hikaru smiled and my sister rolling her eyes.

We finally reached school and part ways from Megan, before reaching class where the teacher was not happy about us being late, but she let it side for someone told her why we was late, it was finally break time and time for the host club.

"Leo, your finally here" Honey shouted jumping up to me, "Yeah and in good shape too" I said with a smile and catching him in my arms, "Honey be careful" a voice said from behind us, I turned around and saw that it was Kai with Kirstyanna "Hey you two" I said with a smile and placed Honey on the floor.

"Lauren, you need to be careful and Honey you can't jump up on Lauren anymore" Kirstyanna said while turning around to go somewhere, Kai went sat down on a sofa that was near by and Honey joined him "Oh before I forget Tamaki is looking for you" Kai said before talking to Honey, "I wonder why? Thanks anyway, bro" I said walking off to find Tamaki but as I walked across the room Tamaki walked into the room all happy and then change when he saw me in the middle of the room.

He started walking over to me but grabbed one of the twins as they walked by him which he thought was Hikaru, which made me laugh by the look on Kaoru's face, when he got closer to me he asked "Why was you two late?" I looked at Kaoru and then back at Tamaki and said "Well, me and Hikaru was late because of being stuck in traffic" "And I'm not Hikaru" Kaoru said look towards me and the turned to Tamaki.

"Oh then where's Hikaru?" Tamaki said looking at Kaoru and then looked around the room for Hikaru, "Over there" Kaoru pointed over to where Kyoya was for Hikaru was talking to him and Mori, Tamaki just looked over and did a 'Oh right' look on his face and then walked over to where Hikaru was but saying "Sorry" to Kaoru for his mistake, I shook my head at how Tamaki could be an idiot and Kaoru just laughed at me.

"Don't laugh" I said looking up at Kaoru and then felt a kick off the baby, "And you stop doing that" I said place my hand on my stomach "I guess he agrees" Kaoru said looking down at my stomach, I just round my eyes and saw Kai eating cake with Honey.

"I see that you guys are enjoying the cakes" I said walking over to them, "We sure are" Kai said with a chuckle in the words, I just smiled at him and then took a small bite off his plate, then turned around and saw Kyoya walking up to us and said "You two can leave the school grounds now, since Lauren has the hospital in ten minutes."

"Oh really, cool" I said looking over at Kaoru who was looking at me confused, "Erm why am I going?" Kaoru asked looking away from me to Hikaru "Because you are the farther to this child" I said looking over at Hikaru and then back to Kaoru with a smile, he nodded his head and walked turned back towards Kai, I walked over to Hikaru and Kissed him on the check to say 'goodbye' he just smiled back at me and with that left the club room.

As me and Kaoru left the school building, there was a car packed out side of the gates, the door to the driving side opened and Natalie got out of the car waving her arm when she spotted us, "You ready?" she asked as we got closer to her "Yeah" I said getting into the car, the journey was quiet so I decided to put some music on to keep the silent not so awkward, we eventually arrived at the hospital and Kaoru exited the car before me and went into the hospital to let them know that we was there, I stayed in the car and talked to my sister before exiting the car "You coming in?" I asked opening the door "No sorry, I have to go and pick up the twins" Natalie said looking at the hospital and then me, "No need to pick up Cori she is going to Hikaru's house because he's helping her study" I said looking over at her and then to the open door, Natalie just laughed at the thought of Hikaru helping Cori to study and I just nodded to say 'Goodbye' and exited the car and went in to the hospital.

I walked into the hospital and saw Kaoru talking to the doctor, "There she is" Kaoru said spotting me walking in "Lauren Hemsley" the doctor asked correcting the notes in my files, "Yes" I said looking towards them "Come this way please" the doctor said walking in a direction, so we followed her.

Hikaru's pov:

I was sat on a sofa, in the club room drinking instant coffee with Kai sat next to me drinking tea, Lauren and Kaoru had gone to the hospital for a check up on the baby, so the club events were boring to do 'The day Lauren goes to the hospital with my brother, I'm stuck with watching Tamaki sob over something Haruhi said and sat next to Kai, oh the joys a silents' I thought to myself.

I looked up from my coffee to see if Tamaki was done sobbing, when suddenly I saw two people stand at the club room door "Jamie some people are at the door" I told Jamie as he was walking pass me, "I'll see what they want" Jamie said as he looked over at the doors, I just nodded my head and he walked over saying "Hi there, can we help you?" "Erm yes we were looking for Kai and Rai" the one on the left said I tilted my head towards Kai who was now reading a manga book and said "Hey there's two people looking for you at the door" "Oh right, hang on one second" Kai said placing his book in his bag and ran over to Rai to tell him about the people and then they was gone.

"Where do you think they are going?" Jamie said as he walked back up to me, "Library to study for the exams" Haruhi said placing her bag next to me before looking through it "Speaking of exams, when are they?" I asked looking over at her, "Wednesday and Friday afternoon, then one on Thursday morning" Haruhi said pulling out a timetable of the exams "Thanks, I'll let Lauren and Kaoru know" I said placing my cup down on the table in front of me.

After that Haruhi and Jamie, went off to do their thing in the club, as I just sat there playing on some video games and then got distracted by Tamaki walking around in circles for some reason but I didn't bother asking or cared about what he was saying, so I carried on with my game until the end of the club event.

Lauren's pov:

I was sat on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in, I looked over at Kaoru who was sat in a chair beside me "What you doing?" I asked looking at the book he had in his hands, "Studying for the exams that are coming up soon?" he said looking up from the book and then placed in his bag to keep up me company, "The doc is sure taking long to see you" he then said looking over at the door.

I looked over at the door to and then turned my head back round to say something to Kaoru, but the doctor came in to check on me and the baby, "Sorry about the wait" she said setting everything up and then looked at her folder, once she was done she turned to me and said "Shall we get started then?" I nodded my head and lifted my head up slightly above my stomach and let the doctor do what she had to do.

She placed some gel on to a stomach, which felt really cold and then she placed something that looked like a scanner, which was connected to a small screen which shown a small picture of the baby inside my stomach, it was so amazing to see what was happening on the screen and I could see in the corner of my eye that Kaoru was smiling at the picture.

"So, how's the baby?" Kaoru said looking at the doctor, the doctor pulled out her folder and then said "The baby is fine but it's not alone in there" as she said that I looked at Kaoru and then to the doctor and asked her "What do you mean?"


End file.
